winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 601/Script
Scene: Underwater Domino Icy: Come on, you two! Stormy: Icy, wait up! Darcy: Where are we going? Icy: We're going to take care of Bloom and her annoying little sister, Daphne, once and for all. Darcy: But how? They keep defeating us. Stormy: You said it, sister... Icy: Not this time, I've got it all figured out. Stormy: Hey... What's in there? Icy: It's what we're going to use to wipe out those fairies and the rest of Domino too. Scene: In Domino's kingdom (birds chirping) Bloom: Isn't it a beautiful day? Marion: It's a perfect day for a party. Bloom: Daphne's welcome home party? (distant clattering) (all gasps) Daphne: Ow! Marion: Oh... Bloom: Daphne? Daphne? Daphne: (groans) Bloom: (gasps) Oh man! Are you all right? Daphne: I just keep forgetting. Bloom: It hasn't been that long, you'll get used to be in corporeal again. Daphne: Thanks, Bloom. Marion: We were just talking about your party, we've invited the entire kingdom. Oritel: And every king, queen, prince and princess in the Magic Dimension. Bloom: And all the winx and specialists. I've asked Musa to DJ and the Winx club band will play. And it's all just for you. It is going to be awesome. Daphne: (sighs) Bloom: (laughs) (gasps) Daphne: Whoa... I'm sorry. Excuse me. Oritel: I just don't understand what is going on with her. Bloom: I think I do. I'll go talk to her. Scene: Underwater Domino Stormy: Oh... Darcy: So, what's in there? Icy: (evil laughter) The Beast of the Depths, the only thing in the Magic Dimension stronger than the Dragon's Flame. Once it is roused, nothing can stop it. The Beast: (low grumbling) Stormy: Icy, are you sure this is a good idea?. Icy: It's a genius idea. We're going to send that thing after Daphne and Bloom and the winx will destroy themselves trying to save her. Let's give the old beastie a wake-up call. Beast of the Depths, I summon you! The Beast: (roaring) Icy: (evil laughter) By the power of Dark Sirenix, I command you! Come on, you too! All: By the power of Dark Sirenix! The Beast: (roaring) Scene: At Domino's kingdom balcony (birds chirping) Daphne: Bloom. Bloom: Daphne, I'm your sister, and I love you. Tell me what's wrong. Daphne: (sighs) I just didn't think it would be so hard. Bloom: You mean, to return to life? I'm sure you'll stop bumping into things soon. That's it? Isn't it? Daphne: I'm just not myself, not the old Daphne. Bloom: No, you're a new Daphne. The real, life Daphne. Daphne: But... I think I've lost my powers. I am the nymph of Domino. I must defend this kingdom and it's people. What if something happens? What if I can't? Bloom: You still have your Sirenix powers. You just need to have confidence in yourself. And nothing is going to happen. (Triumphant fanfare) Bloom: I mean, nothing except for a great, big party for you! Now come on. (laughs) Scene: At Domino's kingdom courtyard Bloom: Sky, I'm so happy you're here. Sky: it's been a while since we just hung out. Daphne: (yelps) Whoa! (grunting) Crunch! Riven: Ow! Brandon: Ugh. Oh man! Daphne: Sorry! Yikes! Timmy: (groans) Daphne: Not again. (frustrated groan) All: (gasping) Tecna: Awkward. Bloom: Daphne. Daphne: (moans) Bloom: Don't worry, you'll... Daphne: I know. I know. I'll get used to being corporeal soon. Stella: Hey, you guys! Look! Scene: In Domino's kingdom hall Stella: Look! Musa: Guess it's time for a party. Tecna: That's awesome. Stella: Yum! Brandon: Whoa! Tecna: Oh, nice! Sky: (laughter) Stella: Bring on the music. Sky: Whoa! Cool! Musa: Yeah! Let's jam. Bloom: Wow! Daphne: (sighs) Aisha: Wow, Daphne. Your parents are really going all out to welcome you back. Daphne: Yes, it's too much. Bloom: It's going to be wonderful. There's going to be music, and dancing, and so many people who want to welcome you home! Daphne: (gasps) Music? Dancing? People? Music? Dancing? People? (screams) All: Whoa, Bloom: Daphne. (Thud!) All: Ooh! (all moaning) Stella: You know, sweetie, that 90's muffler has got to go. You need... All: A makeover! Scene: In Daphne's Room Stella: And now, for a new you! Daphne: But... I like the old me. Flora; Don't fight. You can't win. Daphne: (gasps) Stella: How can you possibly dance in that thing? Daphne: (gasps) Dance? Me? Bloom: (laugh) Aisha: Stay calm. Now, this your left foot. And this is your right foot. Musa? Musa: On it! (magical clink) Daphne: (groans) Aisha: That's awesome. Okay, Daphne, just keep your eyes on me, and do what I do.! Whoo-ho! And right and left. And turn and shake. And one and two. Stella: The problem with this look is, it's dreary. Bloom: She needs something totally different. Aisha: (squeals) And one and two And one and two! And turn and shake. Tecna: Okay, this is your new cell. It's pre-programmed, Internet enable and magic compatible. Daphne: Oh! Whoa! Tecna: And you won't believe the apps! Daphne: Whoa. Stella: Hmm... I've got it. Daphne: (gasps) (magical whirring) (all exclaiming) Bloom: (gasps) Oh, Daphne, it's a whole new you! In Domino's kingdom hall (royal fanfare) -there she is -here they come (cheering) -long live the king and queen! (cheers and applause) Oritel: Your majesties,ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Princess Daphne of Domino. (cheering) Stella: Yeah! Bloom: Daphne! That's my sister! Sky: Yeah, Daphne! Brandon: Hooray, Daphne! -Yes! Alright! (all cheering) (cheers and applause) Daphne: I'm so happy to be home again, and I can't wait to get to know all of you. -Oh princess Daphne, welcome home. (scattered cheering) -Princess, hello. Daphne: Thank you. -Welcome home princess Daphne. Daphne: (gasps) Trix: (evil laughter) Oritel: The Trix! Icy: Hello Daphne. Looks like a party. And you didn't invite us. Daphne: Oh, no! Icy: But we brought you a present anyway. The beast: (grumbling) (roaring) Icy: (laughs evilly) (all gasping) Icy: Beast, get Daphne! Marion: Quick! Into the palace! Sky: Come on, you guys. Brandon: (grunting) Riven: Here it comes! (all yelling) The beast: (roaring) Timmy: Watch out! (all grunting) Timmy: (grunts) (laser blasts) The beast: (grumbling) Timmy: (whimpers) Icy: (laughs) There, monster! Bloom: We'll take it on together, Daphne. Ready? Daphne: I--I can't.. More coming soon.... Category:Season 6 Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 scripts Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Nickelodeon